Poems
by Dear Pigfarts. Love the Doctor
Summary: Just a couple poems I've written. I hope you enjoy!
1. The Eyes

**Harry Potter Poem for the Daily Prophet.**

The eyes, they watch as round they go.  
The eyes, they watch their heads, their toes.  
The eyes, they close when death is near.  
The eyes, they close - but they still hear.

The eyes, they know he played with fire.  
The eyes, they know that his luck expired.

The eyes, they cry as they have spun.  
The eyes, they cry when he is done.  
The eyes of some miss final second,  
the eyes of all see dark lord slacken.

The eyes of bad now spread in fright.  
The eyes of good start a new fight.

The eyes of living watch hands now close  
the eyes of those who death's men chose.  
The eyes now red and raw from tears,  
they cry and cry - none left to hear


	2. I'll Love Her, Always

**I'll Love Her, Always**

I don't love her 'cause she's perfect.  
I don't love her 'cause she's mine.  
I don't love her selfishly.  
I don't love her part of the time.

I don't love her 'cause I should.  
I don't love her 'cause I'm told.  
I don't love her in the wrong way.  
I'll not stop loving her when we decay to 'old'.

I love her with her morning-hair.  
I love her long-day-breath.  
I love the way she sings to me,  
with tune sharp enough for death.

I love the sound of Malfoy,  
tacked on to her name.  
I love the way she calls herself:  
Mrs Malfoy, with no shame.

I love the way she understands,  
what I cannot control.  
I love when broken me comes home,  
and she somehow makes him whole.

I love her freckled features.  
I love her unique hair.  
I love the small lump within her.  
I'll love to call him 'heir'.

I'll love the name we pick for him.  
I'll love the look in her eyes.  
I'll love to watch him grow like her.  
My love, I'll not disguise.

I love the way that she stays strong,  
while I may fail in heart.  
I love the way that she stands tall,  
though I hate that we're apart.

I'll love her greying features.  
I'll love her sagging arms.  
I'll love her 'til dear death brings  
us safely through harm.

I'll love her in the afterlife.  
I'll love her through the dark.  
I'll love her till the morning comes.  
I'll give her all my heart.

_I love the fact she's flawed._  
_As I am just the same._  
_I love the fact that she loves me._  
_Though our troubles, I'm to blame._

* * *

**Written for the 'School of Prompts Challenge' level K-2: _Flawed. _Words: 310. **

**Written for the '365 DoD': _Always._**

**Written for the 'If You Dare Challenge': _Poem_.**


	3. Summer

**Summer**

Summer?  
What a wonderful time of year.

How can a person not like the sun?  
Grumble and say, 'it's not that much fun.'  
Why, summer is the best of the seasons.  
Go on, and give me three reasons  
why the best of the best  
must be less than the rest.  
See? You can't  
and because of that I shan't  
take this strange little answer  
that summer is bad- oh right… cancer.

Okay, that's only one little reason  
and I know it's all I asked to scrub the season  
of its winning title,  
but truly you need another look, to see I'm right  
and these days of summer that we all cherish  
won't turn to that which will make us perish  
in our loneliness  
as we all sit inside in darkness  
cut only by the light  
of my laptop, so bright.  
Now I see,  
I know I'm getting corny.  
But think about it subjectively  
what other season is more… fun?

No school. Free time.  
What could be more sublime?  
"We've got these days of summer  
to remind us of each other."  
Immortal words that could not be more true,  
'cause as summer passes, I'll only think of you.

* * *

**A/N: Meant to be read like slam poetry :) Written for the July event. (200)**


	4. Founders

**Founders**

There stands a castle in fair Scotland,  
whose boarder will keep out all evil *pause* _and_  
protect those within  
from harm and sin,  
leaving them safe and free  
to learn magic and wizardry.

Four houses together under one banner.  
Four houses they rival and fight in the manner  
of the house cup  
awarded to those with high luck.

One named Gryffindor;  
bold and brave.  
One named Ravenclaw;  
it's the knowledge they crave.  
Another named Hufflepuff;  
Who's loyal and true.  
The last is Slytherin;  
More cunning than you.

Each were named for a founder,  
who joined together and found  
a place to teach young minds  
potions and spells of all kinds.

Four souls together to create new wizards,  
four souls together to turn young witches  
into those who they could  
then pass on their mission of good.

Godrick took those who would not say no,  
and Salazar chose those who knew when to go.  
Rowena decided to nurture those  
whose brains could withstand more than simple prose.  
While young Helga took those who did not fit  
and showed them the importance of patience and wit.

She knew not to judge  
as even Gryffindors budge.  
Slytherins give in  
and Ravenclaws won't always win.  
But she made sure that through it all  
her Hufflepuffs will stand straight and tall,  
taking care of those in need  
and finding the strength to even lead.

Versatile and often forgotten,  
Proud Hufflepuffs are the best of the lot and  
no one knows that better  
than those who were lucky enough and met our  
young Hufflepuff founder,  
beautiful, brave and smart – Helga.


End file.
